the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Mundy Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Mike Mundy portrayed several different walkers, most notably "Grandpa Walker". ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' Season 2 finale - last walker to get shot in the woods by Andrea before Michonne appears and I was the guy that season 3 started off on ( eyeball - slowly zooms out ) '''How did you get your roles on the show? I was on another set when several people told me I needed to do The Walking Dead, including some of the casting people. I was contacted later for doing the Season 3 intro scene because Greg Nicotero wanted me back for that scene , which was very cool ! Do you know why they selected you to be the notable walker which the season started on? All I know about why I was selected is that Greg wanted me for that scene. While filming the Season 2 finale, he was telling the other how he liked my facial features . Did you read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the show? I knew nothing about The Walking Dead before doing this- as a matter of fact, I'd never seen The Walking Dead until I left the set I mentioned earlier. I had to check out what everyone was talking about and see if I wanted to do it. Didn't take long to figure out that yes was the answer! Do you have a favorite character? I don't like playing faves, all if the people in the cast are great - as far as characters goes - Maggie ' What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero?' Pretty damn awesome - he did my make-up for season 2. Which make-up artist worked on you in Season 3? Andy Schoenberg - who has been with Greg and knb fx team. Was the make-up uncomfortable to wear? How long did it take to apply? I had no problem at all with makeup or the contacts. Season 2 make-up took 1.5 hours (Greg did that) and Season 3 intro took about 2 hours Would you return to the show again as another walker? Of course I'd come back, but I was told I had too much FaceTime , so probably won't be back. What was it like working so closely with Andrew Lincoln? ' ' ''' I actually has time to talk to him for a while while shooting the Season 3 intro scene since it was main cast and myself and another walker. It was pretty funny, we were outside waiting to reset and I was showing the lady who puts in our contacts how to catch ' devil worms' in the front yard. I asked him if he knew what a devil worm was and he said 'oh yeah, we have them in England as well' ( at the time I didn't know he was from England). We then talked for a little while- very nice guy-. Actually , before that several of us were sitting on the floor waiting to shoot and he came in the house quickly and sis a power slide across the floor and plopped down beside me and introduces himself . Pretty funny guy '''Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of filming the show? Yeah- I kind of touched on a couple already - I loved how T-Dog and Scott Wilson introduced themselves to me . Season 3 intro Scott comes into the house , walks up, knuckle bumps me and says ' I guess you never thought you'd be a zombie , huh?' Great guy! A little while later, someone walks up behind me and gives me a great big hug... I turn around and IronE introduces himself and says welcome to the family. That was one of my best days ... Ever! ' Did you create your walker a name or backstory for yourself?' No - they created a name for me on the talking dead memoriam- later walker on season 2 and grandpa walker on season 3 intro. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? There were a lot of great things- best show in the history of TV, the wonderful friends I've made (The Walking Dead is definitely a family), having Greg Nicotero do my make-up - the list is endless. Are you currently working on any other projects? I've worked most recently on the final Hunger Games movie, Ride Along 2 and something I'm super excited about is a Steven Spielberg production ,' The Red Band Society'. It's premiering on Fox Sept.17 and I'll be seen on 2nd episode as the father of a main cast member. I was told I'd probably be coming back for that for different scenes . This is supposed to be really big! Here's the trailer for RBS: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aDQ2JXqgqGI Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! No problem buddy. Category:Interviews